Produce 101 Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style outlines the formatting for articles on Kpop Wiki. Formatting 'Bolding' Bold text is used in its first usage at the intro of the article, and well as its alternate names. To bold a word or phrase, add 3 apostrophes on each end. * bolding * Kim Namhyung (김남형; Addcorn (앧코니)) is currently... * Jeon Somi (전소미), commonly known as Somi (소미) is a... 'Italics' Italic text is used when referring to the titles of any published media. This does not include singles or standalone tracks, but does include albums and EPs. To italicized a word or phrase, add 2 apostrophes on each end. * italicized * Chrysalis is the debut EP of I.O.I. * ...on episode 8 of Produce 101 Season 2 You can also use 5 apostrophes for a bold italic. But this is rarely used. 'Quotations' "Quoted" text is used when referring to quotes, the title of songs & singles, TV episodes, articles, or to emphasize specific words. * "Shut Up" is a song by Unnies. * "Dream Girls" is the the title track of Chrysalis by I.O.I. * Their name is an acronym for "Ideal of Idol" and also a play on "101" from Produce 101. Naming 'People' When naming an individual, it should be the one they are referred in public and promotions. For example, use the stage name Cheetah instead of Kim Eunyoung. When stating birth names inside the artist's infobox, it should spelled out beginning with their family/surname name followed by their given name (eg. Kim Eunyoung). 'Music' For music releases, English takes prevalence as this is an English-language Wiki. However if an album does not have an English name, the Korean or Japanese name should be romanized using the official system. * "Love Whisper" Original name is "귀를 기울이면" but English should be used as it is available in Western stores (eg. Apple Music). * "Negaigoto no Mochigusare" (AKB48) (Romanized from 願いごとの持ち腐れ. Also used by youtube accounts. No direct English translation) If there are artists with the same names or songs and ablums of the same name from different artists, the pages should be noted as such * Kim Suhyun (HappyFace) * Kim Suhyun (I.B.I) Language Not every musical artist or published media has an English-only name. Many are in Korean with an accompanying English name. In these cases, the English name takes prevalence for easy identification, following with their native name. Because this wiki contains mainly Korean content, it is not necessary to specify Hangul (the Korean alphabet) to identify what it is. If the subject has a Hanja name (Korean name for Chinese characters) or another official language (eg. Japanese) name, then it must be specified. It is also not necessary to specify a group's country of origin (eg. T-ARA is a South Korean girl group). * DIA (다이아) is a seven-member girl group. Dates and numbers Dates are preferred to be expressed as Month-Day-Year (eg. January 1, 2018). For measurements, numbers should be under the metric system (kg, cm etc.). You can use online resources to convert amounts if needed. Numbers can either be numeric or spelled out though numeric is preferred for larger numbers (eg. 10 and over). Grammar 'Spelling' The English language varies depending on the country or region, but American English is the standard language used on the Wiki for all content. 'Capitalization' Headings and article titles use sentence case when it comes to capitalizing words. This means the first letter is uppercase and subsequent letters lowercase with exceptions such as proper nouns or acronyms. * Produce 101 Season 1 * Kang Daniel * Gugudan * 2018: First world tour and new album, Example 'Tense' Sentences should be in past tense unless it refers to an upcoming release or event that has not happened. Links If a trainee, idol, group, company, etc. has a page on this wiki, please do not link them to another wiki. This defeats the purpose of this wiki and negates all the hard work put into the wiki. The only time something should be linked to another wiki is if there is no page for the desired person/thing, and there is no intention on creating a page for them/it in the future. To know if this is the case, the general rule is that the pages created on this wiki are ones that only directly pertain to the trainees of the Produce 101 series. So, you will find the groups they debuted in, their companies, the songs released during Produce 101 or as part of the debut group from the show but you will not find unrelated groups with no Produce 101 trainees, or songs from those groups, or unrelated companies. If you ever have any questions about this rule please ask an admin. 'Wikilinks' To link to an article within this Wiki, use double square brackets to enclose the target link: * Example article * Weki Meki You can also format the link to either show it as bolded, italicized, etc. Just follow the formatting section on this page.To give the same link a different name, use the vertical bar "|": * different name * Produce 48 To link to a specific section in the article, add a hashtag after the main article to the section title: * Example article#section name * the career of Jang Geunsuk A red link shows up if an article does not exist yet. Also links are case-sensitive, so check to make sure that you have the correct link (eg. DIA vs dia) 'Interwiki links' Here are examples on how to link to another Wikia or Wiki site: * BOL4 * Jeongyeon * The Wikipedia entry for K-pop 'External links' Here are examples on how to link to another non-Wiki site: * Twitter * Google homepage * Energetic Categories Categories intend to group together pages on a similar subject. It help readers to find and navigate the subject area and it's relationships with one another. They are found at the bottom of the article's page. Clicking it brings up a category page listing the articles (or other pages) that have been added to that particular category. There may also be a section listing the subcategories of that category. Example of a category tree (from least to most specific): *Category:Contestants **Category:Produce 48 Contestants Additional help Need more assistance? Contact the local admin for more specific questions. For other basic questions, check out the Wikia Community Central. Category:Manual Category:Guideline